stories_wrote_by_mefandomcom-20200213-history
Gods
The gods and goddess' are characters in the original Power Rangers story, Power Rangers: Guardians of the Galaxy, by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley. Overview The Roman gods and goddess' are deities from the ancient Roman religion. The Greek gods are a bit more popular in today's culture, and are much more well known than their counterparts from Rome. This section contains information from mostly the Roman side, though a bit of Greek as well. These characters are fictitiously based off of the actual deities based on what was supposedly their personalities and actions. The Gods Jupiter Jupiter is the Roman god of the sky, thunderstorms, lightning, weather and air. Also the god of law, order, justice, governance and strength. Most important god of the Romans and usually had the highest divine authority over other gods. He is considered the king of the gods. He is portrayed by John Novak. Neptune Neptune is the Roman god of the seas. He is one of Jupiter's brothers, and considered a prime god. He is portrayed by Kevin McKidd. Mars Mars is the Roman god of war, spring, and justice. He was second in importance only to Jupiter and was considered the leader of the religious Roman army. He is portrayed by Johnathon Rhys Myers. Pluto Pluto is the Roman god of the underworld. He's the supreme ruler of the underworld and chooses where people go when they die. Pluto is portrayed by Henry Cavill. Janus Janus is the Roman god of beginnings, endings, transition, doorways and keys. Seeing as he is usually depicted with two faces, when in human form, he tends to be seen as identical twins. Janus is portrayed by James and Oliver Phelps. Apollo Apollo has been recognized variously as the Greek and Roman god of music, truth and prophecy, healing, the sun and light, plague, poetry, and more. He is the son of Zues/Jupiter and the twin brother of Diana/Artemis. Apollo is portrayed by Bradley Cooper. Vulcan Vulcan is the Roman god of fire, and metal-working. He is often seen with a blacksmith's hammer. He is portrayed by Garrett Hedlund. Mercury Mercury is the Roman god of messengers, boundaries, thieves, and trickery. He is also used to guide souls to the underworld after death. He is portrayed by Steven R. McQueen. Goddess' Venus Venus is the Roman goddess of love and beauty. She is considered the most beautiful goddess ever, and is often seen alongside Mars. She is portrayed by Sophia Bush. Vesta Vesta is the Roman goddess of hearth and home. She is also seen as the goddess of fire, as her symbol is fire in her hearth. She is portrayed by Rosario Dawson. Minerva Minerva is the Roman goddess of wisdom. In the series, she is considered Athena, and is also a war goddess in Greek mythology. She is a part of the Capitoline Triad along with Jupiter and Juno. She is portrayed by Jessica Alba. Ceres Ceres is the Roman goddess of agriculture and grain. She is the mother of the goddess Proserpina. She is portrayed by Jennifer Lopez. Diana Diana is the Roman goddess of the hunt and the moon. She is the son of Jupiter and the twin sister of Apollo. Diana is portrayed by Anna Van Hooft. Juno Juno is the Roman queen of the gods and wife of Jupiter. She is the goddess of marriage and the protector and counselor of Rome. Juno is portrayed by Kelly Preston. Bellona Bellona is the Roman goddess of war, conquest, and peace. She is portrayed by Caitlin Stasey. Trivia Trivia is the Roman goddess of magic and necromancy. She is usually seen as an antagonist who wants to overtake those around her. She is portrayed by Daveigh Chase. Trivia * These are only the gods and goddess' that appear in the series. There are more mentioned that have never appeared. * TBA